When I Think of Love, I Think of You
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: So now you know,Whatever I'm thinking of, it's always about you. Because whenever I think of love, I'll always be thinking of you. Forever...Majorly Fluff overload! R&R please! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters (SM does!) except the non-important people! D: Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

My hand was incased in coldness, but at the moment, I could care less, because as long as it was his hand I was holding, I wouldn't care if it turned black and fell off. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy with those results, but I would gladly lose a hand, or arm for that matter, if it made him happy.

We were walking down the streets of Port Angeles. Other busy shoppers, like ourselves, were flooding the streets, doing last minute Christmas shopping.

He and I decided to have a day to ourselves, something we haven't been able to have in a while, and finish up some Christmas shopping. We had already gotten the presents we needed for his large family and for Charlie, and now we were just lost in our own thoughts as we glided down the streets.

I look in the windows, looking for something I needed to get him for Christmas. The wonderful holiday was a week away and I still hadn't gotten him anything. What do you get someone who has everything?

I listen to the people around me, smiling at all the anxious shoppers. Mothers try to control their children while the fathers ask their wives if they want the couch or dining room table set they saw in the last store for Christmas.

I smiled as a little girl ran around me, dragging her mother and father with her. She had each of their hands, seeming to be super strong by they way she was pulling them. The parents were both young, maybe mid-twenties, and the little girl looked six or seven.

"Mommy, Daddy, come on! If we don't get there now, the teddy will be gone!" she said impatiently.

He laughed next to me, eyes watching the little girl. I laughed along with him and we continued to walk in silence.

We walked a few more minutes before I saw a photo booth in the distance. I smiled to myself, getting an idea for his Christmas present in my head.

I suddenly turn backwards, pulling him in the direction of the booth. He lets me pull him, considering he was a thousand times stronger than me, but I could see the confused look in his golden eyes.

"Let's go take a picture," I say, excitedly, almost sounding like the little girl we saw a few moments ago.

"Why?" he questions with a smile on his angular face.

"Because it would be fun. Very human," I say, knowing I bought him over with that last remark.

He shakes his head as he chuckles. He lets me pull him into the booth, and we both sit down after pulling the curtain closed. I go to reach for my wallet, but he already has his out and into the machine. I pout at him and he just smiles that crooked smile he knows I love so much.

After choosing the theme, it starts counting down. We quickly pose, simple smiles, heads together, arms around each others' waist, looking into the camera.

We have three shots left. I think of the next one quickly and tell him. He smiles and pushes the button and the screen counts down again.

This time, we make funny faces, me holding up the peace sign behind his head, giving him the appearance of a bunny, while I cross my eyes in a funny looking way. He scrunches his face up in a funny, yet adorable way, and holds my cheek against his with his cold hand.

When the picture is snapped and taken, we burst into fits of carefree laughter. He asks how we should pose for the next. I tell him just another regular picture, so he pushes the button.

Before the picture takes, I turned and kiss his cheek, catching him off guard, and before he could do anything, the picture takes. He turns to look at me and smiles _my _smile again.

There's one more left to take. I knew exactly what I wanted to do before he even asked.

I push the button before he can and turn his face to mine, well, he let me. I softly press my lips to his and keep them there.

They are soft, as always, and move slowly against mine. I faintly hear a 'snap' and see a flash behind my eyelids, but I ignore it. I wrap my hands in his hair, and he pulls me closer by pulling my hips closer to his.

Before I can get carried away, much to my displeasure, he pulled away, breathing heavily, leaving his forehead against mine. I'm almost to the point of hyperventilating and try to catch my breath.

When we're both breathing regularly again, we smile at each other and pull the curtain away so we can step out.

I reach for the pictures in the slot and pull them close to my face so I can look at each individual one.

The first one makes you think the roll is going to be the same smiling faces of two innocent teenagers.

The second makes you think that the two people in the picture are comfortable with each other and know how to make each other smile or laugh by goofing off.

The third has you thinking that it won't get anymore less innocent than the kiss on the cheek. The girl smiles against the boy's cheek, as the boy looks shock and a little red if he could actually blush.

The final picture shows how much these two love each other by the simple, yet passionate kiss they are sharing. The boy has his hand against the girl's cheek as she touches the hand that's holding her cheek.

He sets his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly, but gently, around my waist, examining the pictures over my shoulder.

"I love them," he says, kissing under my ear.

I smile and he lets my waist go, grabbing only my hand, as we set off into the cold December air. I put the pictures in my purse, careful not to crinkle or bend them.

We're walking a little ways when a cold wind suddenly blows, making the temperature feel colder than it actually is.

I shiver and pull my jacket closer to my body, desperately trying to keep my body heat in.

He notices and does something he's never done before. He stuffs both our hands in his warm, vacant pocket. My hands are somewhat warmed, but still cold against his icy skin.

I look up at him and smile a shy smile. He smile backs and we continue onward. I lay my head against his upper arm, and he leans down to kiss my hair. I soon get lost in my thoughts again.

When I lived in Phoenix, I would see hundreds of couples at my old school. I use to envy them, wanting someone who I could kiss and enjoy their presence at anytime. What made me envy them more, was on the rare days it was cold in the winter, and like we are doing now, put our conjoined hands in his pocket.

I have to admit it to myself, it was a cute thing to do, but when you've never had a boyfriend your whole life, you tend to get a little jealous.

But now, I no longer have to be jealous. I can be one of those girls who can kiss and enjoy their boyfriend's presence and stick our conjoined hands in his pockets on a frigid day.

If you would have told me two years ago, that I would find someone I could spend an eternity with and love them as deeply as they love me, I would have laughed in your face.

"What are you thinking?" his velvet voice pulls me from my thoughts with the same question I hear at least a hundred times a day.

I smile, nuzzling my cheek against his clothed bicep. I can feel the coolness of his skin through the thick jacket he only wore for appearances.

"Love," I answered truthfully.

He pulls us to a stop and turns me face on to him. He untangles our fingers and reaches up to cup my face. I keep my hand in his pocket, sticking my other in the opposite pocket.

"And what about, love, may I ask?" he answers.

I get lost in his golden eyes, yet again getting dazzled, and smile up at his beautiful face.

"About how much I love you," I said.

He reaches down suddenly, kissing me. It's a quick, passionate kiss. He pulls away and smiles my crooked smile at me again.

"I love you," he says, touching his forehead to mine.

"I love you, too," I say to him passionately.

We continue on, resuming our previous gestures, my hand in his, hiding in his pocket. I lay my head back on his muscular bicep and we head for his car.

Before we reach it, I see a man taking pictures of random people ahead. As we walk past him, I see him turn our direction and hear a faint 'click.'

I stop and tell him to go ahead to the car and that I would be there in a minute. He gives me a questioningly look, but complies to my instructions, promising not to listen in.

I turn to the man with the camera and grab his attention. He turns to me with a smile.

He is a younger man, maybe early twenties with dirty blonde hair and eyes so blue, it gave the sky a run for its money.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" he asks politely.

"Yes, may I see that photo you took of my boyfriend and I just now?" I asked kindly.

He smiled a boyish smile at me.

"Sure thing, Miss," he says, taking the strap off around his neck.

He scrolls through some pictures before saying, "Ah, here we are."

I look at the photo and smile. It was a perfect finishing touch. The couple in the photo looked so in love and so in tune with each other, they didn't need words to show how much they love each other. People around them could feel the love radiating off of them. I could see the love shine through in the picture.

"Would you mind me asking if I could get a copy of this? I would like to use it for as part of a Christmas present for my boyfriend," I said to the man.

He smiled at me again.

"I'm sure I can figure something out. I usually don't do this, but I can tell this is something special to you. I've never seen so much love between two people before. Tell you what, Miss. Give me your e-mail address and I should have it mailed to you in say….oh, three days? Yes, three days maybe sooner," he said.

"I would really appreciate that. You have no idea how much I appreciate you for this," I said.

"No problem, Miss. And I won't even charge you for it," he said.

"Oh, no. You must let me pay you," I argued.

"The only way you can pay me is if you two never stop loving each other. Cherish each other and don't let each other go. I can see the love in your eyes in this picture, and that's not something I see too often," he says. The tone of his voice made me think that he had shared a love like this with someone before, but I didn't question it.

"Oh, thank you so much," I said.

"My pleasure," he smiled again.

After giving him my e-mail address, I waved goodbye, thanking him again, and headed for the car with a smile on my face.

_*Christmas*_

"Will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the gorgeous ring.

I was shell shocked, as I stared at his beautiful face, filled with so much love. I knew what my answer was, but I couldn't seem to get it out.

Six other golden eyes, stared at us, smiling at the scene of the youngest sibling and son popping the question to his love.

"Yes!" I finally managed to scream out after finding my voice.

His face broke out into a gorgeous smile and he slid the ring on my finger with shaky fingers, a first for him.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and twirling me in a circle, before setting me down on my feet and kissing me passionately, not even caring that his family was watching.

"You have to open your present now," I whispered against his lips.

He smiled and pulled away. After the excitement had died down, he sat down on the floor as I went to fetch his present from under the tree.

I handed it to him, and he pulled me into his Indian-styled, crossed legs before opening it. I grew nervous as he started to tear the paper off.

When the paper was gone, he stared at it for a minute, shocked as I was a few moments ago. His family gathered around to see what had him speechless.

After managing to get the pictures from the photo booth and the one the man took, I got a beautiful golden colored picture frame, the same color of his eyes, and put the pictures in there. Next to the pictures, I wrote up a scripture that explained my love to him. It read:

_Everyday you ask me what I'm thinking….  
__Well, here it is, totally unedited  
__From the moment I first saw you  
__I knew you were the one for me  
__Well, not mentally, but physically  
__my body knew who it belonged to  
__Who it fit perfectly with  
__Like two puzzle pieces  
__that were made to fit together  
__I think my mind knew too,  
__I just didn't realize it at the time_

_Many people have definitions of love  
__Mine is you  
__When I think of love,  
__I think of you_

_Every door that closed on me,  
__it all led me straight to you,  
__to this life  
__to be spent with you, forever_

_I use to be jealous of other couples  
__They had someone to kiss  
__Someone's presence with them  
__when they needed them  
__Someone to hold hands with,  
__hiding them in their coat pocket  
__when it's freezing outside_

_When I look in your eyes,  
__I think of the sun  
__How it's golden and bright,  
__You brighten up my life_

_When it's cold outside  
__and I feel the wind blowing,  
__I think of your skin on mine  
__Because I love the cold _

_So now you know,  
__Whatever I'm thinking of,  
__it's always about you  
__Because whenever I think of love,  
__I'll always be thinking of you  
__Forever_

He was quiet for a long time, reading it over and over. I bit my lip nervously, waiting for him to say or do something.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he turned to look at me. I could see water in his eyes, tears that would never fall.

"Did you write this?" his velvet voice was shaky.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on his.

He leaned down and kissed me hard and passionate. I could hear the front door close, but I was too absorbed in the kiss.

Before I knew it, we were upstairs in his room, clothes discarded, breaths combined, sheets tangled around our naked bodies, words of love whispered to each other.

He pulled me to his chest when we were done and pulled my damp hair away from my face. He kissed me again, softly this time and not as desperate and fierce, but still filled with as much love as there was this morning.

"Thank you, for the wonderful present. It's the best present I could have ever asked for," he whispered quietly in my ear.

"I could say the same," I said, combing my fingers in his weird colored hair, my ring shining in the light sunlight. His skinned glowed slightly, but not as much as it did in direct sunlight.

He smiled and laughed, nuzzling my neck with his nose, inhaling deeply.

"I love you, Bella Swan, soon-to-be-wife."

"And I love you Edward Cullen, soon-to-be-husband."

I smiled as we continued into our forever.

**The End**

**A/N: I think it's a little corny, but hey Twilight is corny but we all still love it! This is one of those projects I'm working on while I take a break from my other story. This is a one-shot that I said I would work on! I finally got it down and written and I have to say, it's a lot better than I thought it was going to be! I wrote everything up, thought of everything, so please be nice and don't steal my work! But I know you guys wouldn't do that! So I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please review and tell your friends! Love ya!**

**~Taylor~**


End file.
